stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Sky Den Structures
There are many structures in the Sky Den Series. Some of these were added by the creator of the map, but most were built by Stampy and Sqaishey. Map-Maker Made Structures Starting Platform This is a small dirt platform, with a tree, a cake and two beds. A chest containing two more saplings and two more beds is floating in the air nearby. Nearby is an obsidian platform covered with dirt, containing many mobs. The dirt cover is blown up by a creeper. This area later becomes the site of Stampy and Sqaishey's Treehouse. Further away from the starting platform is the shop. Stampy and Sqaishey go here often to get items for building various things. Villagers are located inside the shop building, in different rooms, and sell things for gold nuggets. There various things to buy. There is a small, nine block mycelium island, holding Sam, the mooshroom, in fences. Finally, there is a nether and end portal for access to the nether and end. Inside the nether is a netherbrickk building, that is a short distance from an island with a blaze rod. Player Made Structures Stampy and Sqaishey's Treehouse This is a treehouse built by Stampy and Sqaishey, by hollowing a giant oak tree. The top of this house is where the beds are, as well as a balcony where they can look at the rest of Sky Den. The middle layer of this house is the home of Kevin the Kitchen Man, a robotic food dispenser (Stampy provides the voice). Kevin hates David, and is happy to learn that he is dead. Nearby the house, there is a tree farm and a cobblestone generator. Now there are also 2 chickens in the house, population 5. Barry Bear Barry is a mob spawner/grinder, made out of wood logs and in the shape of a bear in a tutu. He is often blown up by creepers. The last time he was blown up, and Stampy fixed him, he starts to become more useful, as now he drowns mobs, leaving only their drops to flow outside. Population: 40 but continuously getting smaller and larger. Audry the Alien Audry is the farm in the shape of an alien. It harvests wheat, melons and pumpkins! Population:0 Animal Paradise Animal Paradise is the area for...animals! Yes, it is piggy heaven and houses lots of pigs, cows, sheep, and chickens. Sam the dog is known as the security for Animal Paradise. It also has the landmark structure, Big Tree.Population count is 15. Big Tree Big Tree is the tree in Animal Paradise. It is the biggest structure in Sky Den. It has red lips, black eyes, blue eyebrows and just one tooth. Stampy styled its leaf-hair making it look like a mad scientist. Population: 1 Suitcase The suitcase is the storage room and is in possession of Barry the Bear. Sqaishey got in trouble for hatching too many chickens, Snail Play Area The Snail is a...well snail! It has a personality block and has many minigames around it. The Snail has now been taken over by David's spirit, due to David's personality block, which also functions as it's brain. Due to this, the Snail is now often referred to as "David".Population: 1 Lettuce Boat The Lettuce Boat is a boat race built by Sqaishey. It involves the player swimming against the current and trying to steal the "lettuce" (actually sugar cane). It is a cat hazard as Stampy's boat phased through the wooden barrier and fell off, losing his possessions and a diamond sword. Track Snail This is Stampy's. Push the minecart through twists and hills and get to the finish first. Training Course This is a training course created by Stampy so that they can practice facing the Ender Dragon. It will contain a shooting practice, fighting arena, and model of a baby Ender Dragon. Population:1 The Cobblestone Frog The cobblestone frog is a frog that generates cobblestone. A cobblestone generator is hidden withen the frog's head and whenever a piece of cobblestone is generated, a piston pushes it out. The cobblestone extends in a long line until it reaches a fly. The cobblestone can be mined at the same rate as it is made and pushed The Spi-oaster A spider as a toaster. Population:0 The cabbage butterfly The butterfly was named cabbage butterfly because it's green \if you look at it upside down it looks like a woman. Population:0 The Enderdragon An Enderdragon that Spaishey and Stampy built because they wanted to train for the real Enderdragon. Population: 3 or 4(In googlies) Tradition: Throw an egg at the Enderdragon and make it on Cake Central Cake Central A house that Stampy and Sqaishey built to relax and a cow is in there. Cactuspiller Squaishy made the Cactuspiller in less than one episode. It is a Catepiller with Cacti growing along its back. It is the smallest part of insect island Tree tower A tree Forrest Stampy and Squaishey made to gather wood. Mooshroom Mountain A hotel with bedrooms with not much room, a cafe and dance hall and mushroom gallery. Rabbit Railway A minecart track leading towards the shop. It has a bunny as the big train, a carrot carridge, sugar Bon carridge, bubble Bon carridge, minty Bon carridge, and a swimming pool carridge. Population:around 25